El diario del amor
by neko kawaii - yuri fan forever
Summary: Una chica que relata su vida y como esta cambia de repente.
1. Chapter 1

El amor, algo tan difícil de comprender para el ser humano…

¿Acaso el amor es la sensación de felicidad que sientes al estar con la persona que amas?

Quizás o quizás no…

Me llamo Zoé y soy una estudiante de segundo año de la secundaria. Como cualquier chica de clase media de mi edad, de estatura media, de cabellos castaños, con ojos verdes y un físico normal, una más entre un millón. Estoy enamorada de alguien. Todo el mundo se enamora, pero yo me enamoré de alguien del mismo sexo que yo y no solo eso, para ella ni existo, su nombre es Delfina Marcat. Podría agregar además que ella es tres años más grande que yo, que es heterosexual y sobre todo que tiene un novio lindo y amable. Sí, soy invisible para ella. Ella es hermosa físicamente y su forma de pensar es tan atractiva, no puedo evitar caer en sus encantos. Es rubia, alta, con ojos celestes, con unos hermosos rasgos faciales y unos labios preciosos, los cuales admiro a distancia. Es un amor platónico.

Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, sobre todo si posee un hermoso chico a su lado.

El amor es tan injusto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí, yo que hice para merecer esto? ¿Acaso el destino puede ser tan cruel con alguien? La verdad ¿Alguien la podrá descubrir? Preguntas, preguntas que recorren mi cabeza.

Creo que es hora de contarles más sobre mí. Soy una estudiante regular de un colegio muy reconocido en mi país, según la gente que me rodea dice que tengo una gran capacidad y que soy muy inteligente pero que me falta la parte de esfuerzo. La verdad a mí me da igual, creo que el sistema es el que está mal, no nosotros, los alumnos. La forma que tienen de "enseñar" no es eficaz es más bien temporal que otra cosa o mejor dicho de: "estudio, apruebo y olvido"

Bueno dejando eso de lado, me encantan los deportes, entre los que más me gustan están el hockey (femenino y de césped) y la equitación. Me gusta leer, solo si el libro es de un tema que, para mis gustos, sea interesante. Me gusta la música y los videojuegos. Me encantan los animales y estar al aire libre.

Mi vida no es nada especial lo único que la hace más alegres son mis amigos, ellos son quienes me levantan el ánimo todos los días. Hacen lo que mi familia no logra hacer, mis padres siempre están trabajando, mis hermanos estudiando o trabajando y mis abuelos como decirlo… bajo tierra y envueltos en un dulce y embriagador sueño eterno. Mi familia no es muy comprensiva ni comunicativa, solo comemos y habitamos la misma casa, ese es nuestro único vínculo (después del sanguíneo).

Felicidad… nunca he experimentado algo como eso. Para mí la vida me castiga de una forma muy dura; no he hecho algo digno de conmemoración ni nada parecido, mi vida no tiene sentido. O eso creía hasta que un día me di cuenta de que no era así.

Un día caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio buscando a un profesor de matemáticas, cuando, al girar para ver dentro de un aula, allí estaba ella, la persona cuyo aroma me enloquecía. La vi discutiendo con su novio, yo estaba atontada por su belleza y no pude moverme de mi lugar, estaba inmovilizada por aquella muchacha, hasta que vi algo que me hizo enojar tanto que desató mi furia interior; la persona que yo amaba, había sido abofeteada por ese inmundo animal llamado "hombre". Luego de ser golpeada ella salió corriendo al baño, al salir de su aula notó mi presencia sin embargo la ignoró (como de costumbre) y siguió su camino hacia el baño.

Me quedé congelada no sabía qué hacer, decidí ir a hablar con ella, ya que ella, sí notó mi presencia. Entré en el baño buscándola, la vi lavándose el rostro y de una manera muy fría empezó una conversación.

Delfina :- ¿Lo viste, me equivoco?-

Yo:-L…lo lamento mi intención no era espiarlos solo que me paralicé y mi cuerpo no respondía no sé bien por qué y cuando vi el golpe…- no sabía cómo decírselo.

Delfina :- Has como si no hubiese visto nada, no es tu problema-

Esta chica, ¿me está tomando el pelo?, no puede pedirme eso, eso va contra mi moral como mujer y persona.

Yo:- No pienso hacerlo- me miró sorprendida- no eres un saco con el cual él se puede desquitar tranquilo, sé que no es mi asunto, ya que no tengo derecho a meterme en relaciones ajenas pero no puedo dejar que te traten de esa manera y tú tampoco-

Delfina :- Gracias, me alegra que te preocupes, pero no sabes en qué contexto fue ese golpe así que-

Yo:- ¡No me jodas! ¡Me importa poco y nada el contexto, no es manera de resolverlo!- me acerque a ella para humedecer la herida de su pómulo derecho, para disminuir un poco el dolor.

Delfina :- Gracias, te lo prometo, no se lo volveré a permitir ni a él ni a nadie .Me llamo Camila Marcat. Por cierto ¿Tú no eres aquella niña de segundo año de la división siete que tenía en tutorías? Tu nombre era… Zoé... Rodríguez si no mal recuerdo-

Ella… ¿Se acuerda de mí? Imposible.

Yo:- Si, al parecer me recuerdas, soy Zoé. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites desde hablar hasta no sé, lo que precises.- me sonroje un poco.

Delfina:- Tu también- depositó un beso de sus lindos labios en mi frente- entonces nos vemos-

Yo:- ¡Sí!- un poco más sonrojada.

Por primera vez experimente una enorme felicidad, tan solo por haber hablado con esa persona tan especial, ella alegró mi día.

Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo… ¡Mierda! El profesor de matemáticas, no quería que me retara por llegar tarde. A sí que me puse devuelta en camino. Pero nunca olvidaré aquel día en que por primera vez hable con la persona a quien yo amo perdidamente y tampoco olvidaré que cálida era su mirada.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Seguí buscando por las aulas al profesor de matemáticas, hasta que lo encontré y pude hablar con él.

Todavía estaba muy desconcertada por lo que había pasado pero sabía que no debía preocuparme más ya que ella prometió auto-respetarse. Cuando terminé de hablar con el profesor, volví a mi aula, me había olvidado que hoy tenía tutoría. Deseaba tanto que ella volviese a ser mi tutora.

Era recreo, me junté con mis amigos, sonó el timbre del fin de recreo, entonces entré a mi aula. Todos estábamos esperando a los tutores. Entonces ella, dos personas más y el maestro entraron en el aula, nos pusimos todos de pie y los saludamos (como hacemos normalmente con los profesores). Yo no soy la única que gusta de ella, ya que es muy popular y hermosa, en mi aula hay tres personas más que gustan de ella, pero yo al menos había tenido una charla a solas con Delfina ; me sentía muy feliz.

Se sentaron cerca del profesor y comenzó la hora. Pero el maestro fue tomado por sorpresa por un imprevisto, se había olvidado unas cajas que necesitaba, ya que adentro se encontraban unos exámenes tipo simulacro que quería enseñarnos. Entonces dijo:

Maestro:- Delfina , ¿te molestaría ir a buscarlos?-

Delfina:- No pero necesito que alguien me ayude a cargarlos.-

Maestro:-¿Algún voluntario?-

Cinco chicos levantaron la mano. Pero ella me eligió a mí, que ni siquiera me había ofrecido.

Maestro: Señorita Rodríguez, ¿Sería tan amable de darle una mano con las cajas a la joven?-

Yo:-Claro- un poco avergonzada.

Entonces fuimos en busca de las cajas al salón de maestros, en donde, no había nadie. Empezamos a buscar dentro del armario, no estaban, en un estante, tampoco estaban, hasta que las encontramos debajo de la mesa, eran dos grandes cajas, no muy pesadas. Cada una cargo una. Entonces en el camino de vuelta al aula.

Delfina :- Corté con él-

Yo:- ¿Qué?- me quedé en un estado de shock por unos minutos- ¿Fue por el golpe o por otra cosa?-

Delfina :- Ya no había amor entre nosotros, solo que no nos dábamos cuenta o simplemente no queríamos darnos cuenta de ello- un poco desolada.

Yo:- No estés triste, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos solo fue obra del destino, quizás no eran uno para el otro- trate de reconfortarla.

Delfina :- Quizás, igualmente gracias por tu apoyo, nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera ni siquiera él- confesó.

Yo:- De nada, espero que algún día encuentres a esa persona que en verdad te amé y respete.-

Delfina :- Espero que vos también-

Yo:- Gracias- un poco desilusionada ya que no le podía decir lo que siento por ella.

Llegamos al aula y dejamos las cajas en la mesa del profesor, no lo agradeció y siguió con la clase. Terminó su clase y nos fuimos del colegio ya que era la última hora de un jueves, todos estábamos aliviados ya que ese viernes siguiente era feriado así que tendríamos un fin de semana largo, que suerte. En la salida del colegio ella me tomó del brazo y me guío hasta un lugar en donde no nos pudieran ver.

Yo:- ¡¿Qué?!- me exalté un poco porque fue un poco brusca. Pero en cuanto vi que era ella me sonroje y tranquilicé ya que contacto físico con ella me avergonzaba un poco.

Delfina :- Cálmate, solo quería decirte que, te debo una favor así que, te invitó a mi quinta por este fin de semana como agradecimiento- propuso.

Yo:- No me debes nada, déjalo así como está, después de todo no me sentiría cómoda recibiendo una gratificación por algo que hice por placer-

Delfina :- Vamos déjame que te invite solo por esta vez-

Yo:- Aunque te diga que no, me secuestrarías ¿no?- Ambas reímos en un tono leve.

Delfina :- Jajaja, si, así que ¿vas? –

Yo:- De acuerdo-

Delfina :- Perfecto mañana a la mañana, mi padre y yo te pasamos a buscar para llevarte- con una sonrisa

Yo:- G… gracias, mi dirección es…–

Delfina :- Anotado, entonces te voy a buscar tipo 8:30 de la mañana-

Yo:- O..okey-

Se despidió de mi con un beso en le mejilla y un "nos vemos". Como se habrán imaginado, mi cara se puso toda roja.

No quiero saber qué es lo que me pasará, ¿explotaré de la emoción? O ¿No podré aguantar más y le diré la verdad? Mañana va a ser un día muy agotador espero estar preparada para lo que venga, sobre todo si se trata de la persona que amo en bikini… ¡No, no debo pensar en esas cosas pervertidas! No debo pensar en ella en ropa sexy con sus lindos ojos celestes y su lindo físico expuesto al sol… ¡No!

Si no muero mañana tendré algo que recordar algo el resto de mi vida… esperen un segundo ella dijo el fin de semana… ¡no puede ser! Voy a convivir con ella y su familia tres días completos, Dios dame fuerzas suficientes como para sobrevivir.

Apenas llegue a mi casa me recosté en la cama dispuesta a descansar, descansé unos 10 minutos me levanté, cené junto a mi familia, nadie notó mi exaltación, hasta que le tuve que comentar a mis padres lo de mañana, a ellos le dio igual me dieron permiso. Preparé mis cosas que debía llevar (piyama, pantuflas, cosas de higiene, peine, entre otras cosas), me cambié y me fui a dormir, me quedé un tiempo despierta pensando y luego conseguí dormir.

Al otro día me desperté temprano (siete de la mañana) para prepárame, me vestí (me puse un jean, una remera manga corta de negra cuyas inscripciones decían "keep calm and be yourself", unas zapatillas blancas y negras y un collar con un trébol) me até el pelo con una colita que encontré, me higienicé y fui a desayunar con mi familia, y entonces mi hermano menor empezó con sus molestas intenciones de tirar mi día abajo. Ah, por cierto, su nombre es Pedro.

Pedro:- Hola hermanita, ¿A dónde vas? ¿A la casita de tu novia?- con un tono muy molesto y con una risita en su cara de estúpido. Aunque debo de admitir que me puse un poco nerviosa y colorada.

Yo:- ¡Cállate idiota, no sabes nada de ella ni de qué tipo de relación tenemos!-

En ese momento se callaron todos en la mesa y por primera vez en mi vida me dieron la atención que necesitaba, pero en el momento menos indicado, ¡Qué suerte tengo!

Yo:- No es nada, en serio, no se preocupen- todos volvieron a sus asuntos (que fácil es convencerlos)

Luego fui a mi cuarto y allí me encerré hasta que escuché el timbre, fui a atenderlo muy emocionada.

Yo:- ¿Hola?-

Delfina :- Hola, sí soy yo Delfina .-

Yo:- Sí, ya bajo- con un tono feliz.

Me despedí de mi familia, quienes no notaron mi saludo y seguramente tampoco mi ausencia. Bajé en el ascensor y al llegar a la planta baja la vi a través de la puerta principal (que era de vidrio) ella estaba ten hermosa como siempre y yo tan perdidamente enamorada de ella. Ella estaba mirando la hora en su celular, me miró y me sonrió tan dulcemente que me quedé atontada. Abrí la puerta y ella me saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla, nos subimos al auto y su padre me saludo y yo a él. Y emprendimos viaje a su quinta.

Continuará…


End file.
